Melodías del Corazon
by RyaOtaku
Summary: akane se vuelve una exitosa cantante, pero esas lindas musicas que tanto adoran eran producto de su triste, del corazon herido que era probocado por su terco prometido. ranma*porque tuvo que conoserlo, porque lo abrasa como si fuera alguien espesial para ella*eso era alguien mas entro en el corazon de akane . con el proposito de sanar sus heridas.
1. Capítulo 1

**Melodías del Corazón **

**En la casa Tendo estaba una bella joven durmiendo en su cama, pero un poco pensante pero eso no impedía la alegría que tenía ya que ese día tenía que reunirse con sus amigas en el karaoke y tenía tantas ganas de cantar, pero to da la felicidad se le fue cuando se fijó que hora era.**

**Akane: o no, se me hiso tarde- dicho esto se levantó, se puso su uniforme y fue corriendo al baño, se lavó los dientes se peinó y bajo corriendo las escaleras, pero sin darse cuenta había chocado con alguien empujándolo y cayendo juntos- ay me duele**

**Ranma: que te pasa marimacho porque bajas corriendo-dijo levantándose ya que akane había caído encima de el**

**Akane: lo siento no te vi-no podía discutir ya que en cierta forma fue su culpa por bajar corriendo- por cierto ranma ya estás listo, nos tenemos que ir se nos hace tarde**

**Ranma: porque crees que estaba subiendo para decirte que te despiertes parece que estabas la que se retraso fue otra**

**Akane: bueno si pero no importa vámonos que se nos hace tarde-y se va corriendo a la escuela**

**Ranma: oye espérame- coree y la persigue al alcanzarla nota que ya habían llegado a la Furinkan -*baya parece que mejoro*akane porque tanta prisa**

**Akane: es que hoy…. Bueno veras…me tengo que ir-y se fue donde se encontraban sus amigas**

**Ranma:* que tendrá que hacer con tanta prisa, de seguro se trata de una bobería*bueno se me hace tarde creo que mejor me apuro- y entro a la escuela para charlar con sus amigos.**

**Ambos fueron a la escuela, así transcurrieron las clases y llego el mejor momento para los adolescentes salir de la escuela y lo otro que sea viernes, bueno ranma y akane no fueron la acepción, akane fue directo a hablar con sus amigas estaba re contenta le gustaba cantar lo hacía muy a menudo (bueno si en el baño y su cuarto encerrada cuentan:) **

**Sayuri: bueno creo que es hora de irnos al karaoke **

**Yuka: y que canción cantamos, o conozco un música de trio vamos y la cantamos ¿Qué opinas akane? **

**Akane: por mí no hay problemas, pero me da un poco de vergüenza cantar con mucha gente**

**Sayuri: tranquila akane no habrá mucha gente **

**Yuka: no te preocupes ya que tú cantas muy lindo **

**Akane: jejejeje gracias bueno vamos o se ara tarde- y se fueron al karaoke pero ellas no sabían es quienes se encontrarían allí**

**En otro lugar había un chico de la trenza con dos jóvenes mas ellos iban caminando pensando donde podrían ir a pasear por ser viernes en la noche.**

**Hiroshi: y donde vamos a ir **

**Daisuke: me entere que la hermosa akane iba a ir al karaoke que les parece si vamos**

**Ranma: para que quería ir a ver a un marimacho cantar**

**Hiroshi: quien dijo que te íbamos a obligar **

**Daisuke: si no quieres venir mejor para nosotros ya que akane es una chica muy bonita y con un cuerpo increíble, una hermosa voz, un hermoso rostro y esos labios aaaaa- tenía toda su cara babeada al imaginar a akane besándolo pero su imaginación se borró por un golpe que le dio ranma por tan semejante atrevimiento**

**Ranma: cállate, eres un pervertido deja de imaginar babosadas**

**Hiroshi: ya tranquilo, pero tienes que admitir que akane es muy bonita**

**Ranma: *eso ya lose *bueno voy a ir pero cállense y vámonos antes de que se haga tarde.**

**Los chicos fueron directo al karaoke, excepto que ellos cantarían por separado, ya era de noche cerca de las 20:00 pero aun así no importaba ya que no era del todo tarde y le habían dicho a Kasumi que llegaría tarde y ranma bueno él siempre llega tarde.**

**Ya en el karaoke se encontraba tres chicas listas para cantar (bueno no se me el nombre de la canción pero igual es linda. Perdooooon si la canción no la conocen o no les gusta pero era la única música de trio que tenía ahora en el cel. Y dije bueno que no hay otra pero eso ya no importa ahora volvamos a la historia ^-^) **

**Sayuri: bueno yo ya estoy lista vamos a salir del telón**

**Yuka: bueno adelante**

**Akane: dale a ver cómo nos va pero ojala lo ágamos bien**

**Sayuri: tranquila lo aras muy bien**

**Yuka: ya no tienes de que preocuparte, además ya te inscribimos no puedes echarte atrás**

**Akane: quien dijo que me iba a echar a atrás, yo quiero cantar, vamos antes de que todos se aburran de esperar. **

**La música comenzó a sonar y una de ellas comienza con canto y balanceando un poco las caderas.**

**Sayuri: Tu voz ya me tiene muy mal, son más de las 4:00**

**Entiende que no quiero hablarlo, no tiene caso**

**Ya cuelga o te voy a colgar, Te odio demasiado**

**No llames ni me busques más, Me estas desesperando**

**Y aquí entran los chicos y lo primero que ven es a tres chicas cantando en el escenario y se ponen a escuchar tan dichosa canción.**

**Akane: No me dejas vivir**

**Ya no te soporto, me estoy enojando**

**Ya no quiero seguir, hablando del pasado**

**Te lo voy a decir **

**Te amé como nunca nadie he amado**

**Te burlaste de mí**

**Me has lastimado tanto**

**SyAyY: Fuera ya no te extraño **

**S: no quiero verte nunca ya a mi lado**

**SyAyY: fuera ya no te amo**

**A: no necesito más de ti, ni halagos**

**SyAyY: fuera me haces daño**

**Y: mejor cortemos por la paz y en sano**

**SyAyY: fuera que aquí ni al cabo**

**A: ay alguien que me está esperando**

**[(Ritmito ^^)]**

**Y: te he dicho que no vengas más**

**Que quiere, que hago**

**Para que no molestes ya **

**No traigas regalos**

**Ya vete, ya voy a cerrar**

**Que ya me estas cansando**

**No llames, ni me busques más **

**Noooo**

**Me estas desesperando**

**Akane: No me dejas vivir**

**Ya no te soporto, me estoy enojando**

**Ya no quiero seguir, hablando del pasado**

**Te lo voy a decir **

**Te amé como nunca nadie he amado**

**Te burlaste de mí**

**Me has lastimado tanto**

**SyAyY: Fuera ya no te extraño **

**S: no quiero verte nunca ya a mi lado**

**SyAyY: fuera ya no te amo**

**A: no necesito más de ti, ni halagos**

**SyAyY: fuera me haces daño**

**Y: mejor cortemos por la paz y en sano**

**SyAyY: fuera que aquí ni al cabo**

**A: ay alguien que me está esperando**

**[(Ritmito ^^)]**

**S: te lo voy a decir**

**Te amé como nunca a nadie he amado**

**Te burlaste de mí**

**Me has lastimado tanto**

**SyAyY: Fuera ya no te extraño **

**A: no quiero verte nunca ya a mi lado**

**SyAyY: fuera ya no te amo**

**Y: no necesito más de ti, ni halagos**

**SyAyY: fuera me haces daño**

**S: mejor cortemos por la paz y en sano**

**SyAyY: fuera que aquí ni al cabo**

**Y: ay alguien que me está esperando**

**S: ay alguien que me está esperando**

**A: ay alguien que me esta….que me está esperando**

**….ya no te extraño**

**Las chicas habían sido bañadas de aplausos ya que habían cantado muy lindo y bueno unos cuanto minutos pasaron y ellas bajaron delos escenarios, directo a las gradas **

**Sayuri: haaaay me encanto**

**Yuka: no fuiste la única persona que le gusto como cantamos**

**Akane: cierto viste todo el grupo de gente estaba aplaudiendo**

**-: bravo, bravo hicieron un lindo espectáculo-dijo unos jóvenes atrás del grupo de chicas**

**Daisuke: cierto, akane cantaste muy lindo**

**Akane: pero que haces aquí ranma**

**Ranma: solo vine a cantar un poco que tiene eso de malo, a y por cierto por esto estabas tan apurada**

**Akane: si pero que tiene de malo, están bonito venir a divertirse de vez en cuando y bueno, ustedes que van a cantar**

**Ranma: no lo sé Hiroshi sabe él nos inscribió**

**Hiroshi: emmm chicos creo que vamos a cantar juntos**

**Daisuke: que! Porque **

**Hiroshi: bueno hice un pequeño error e hice que nos inscribieran juntos**

**Ranma: y que cantaremos**

**Hiroshi: bueno jejejejeje- rio nerviosamente porque era algo que no era de su agrado**

**Daisuke: bueno, dale habla de una vez**

**Hiroshi: bueno es…es**

**Ranma: bueno, ya dilo **

**Hiroshi: es una música muy cursi- pero tuvo que decir más ya que sus amigos lo veían con caras asesinas-es para chicas- y nada cambio solo se enojaron más así que tuvo que soltar el nombre- Tu decidiste dejarme**

**RyD: QUEEEEE, HIRISHI**

**Sayuri: haaaay que linda música vallan dale cántenla- dándole un pequeño empujoncito**

**Akane: aunque van a tener problemas ya que esa música la canta una persona no tres**

**RyD: COMOOOOOO**

**Hiroshi: será sencillo primero en un tono canta uno y cuando cambia otro y ya, nada difícil**

**Daisuke: bueno yo canto primero luego Ranma y después Hiroshi, bueno vamos**

**Ranma: okey dale **

**Akane: les deseo mucha suerte- dándole una sonrisa que puede derretir hasta el mismo hielo**

**RyDyH: gracias akane- dijeron los chicos todos sonrojado**

**Ahora les tocaba a los chicos cantar, bueno lo primero que paso es que las luces se habían apagado y las otras se aprendieron iluminando a los jóvenes (bueno digo hicieron lo mismo con las chicas solo es que me dio flojera escribirlo bueno sigamos no los quiero seguir aburriendo) bueno el primero en cantar fue Daisuke y obviamente dirigió su mirada a akane a la vez que empezó a cantar.**

**D: Me envenenas el silencio**

**Se fue mi aire detrás de ti **

**Me arrebataste hasta el suelo**

**Me tiraste y me rompí**

**R: Y fue una bomba del tiempo**

**Todo el dolor que**

**Dejaste aquí **

**Pero después del incendio**

**De nuevo quieres derrumbar **

**Lo que quedo de mí**

**RyDyH: Tu**

**Decidiste dejarme**

**Tu **

**Disparaste primero**

**Ni se te ocurra acercarte**

**No te perdono, ni quiero**

**H: Nada mas de ti **

**Y aunque tu recuerdo arde**

**No voy a caer **

**Otra vez llegaste tarde**

**R: Y no es cuestión de egoísmo**

**No fue tan fácil dejarte ir**

**Quieres que juegue a lo mismo**

**Correr detrás de ti**

**D: Te quise y no me arrepiento **

**Porque me llevo lo que aprendí**

**A veces ganas perdiendo**

**Y no hay manera de fallar **

**Si das como te di**

**RyDyH: Tu**

**Decidiste dejarme**

**Tu **

**Disparaste primero**

**Ni se te ocurra acercarte**

**No te perdono, ni quiero**

**H: Nada mas de ti **

**Y aunque tu recuerdo arde**

**No voy a caer **

**Otra vez llegaste tarde**

**R: al final la vida pone **

**A cada quien en su lugar**

**D: (en su lugar)**

**R: Eso es lo que pasa **

**Cuando tratas de tocar el fuego**

**RyDyH: Tu**

**Decidiste dejarme**

**Tu **

**Disparaste primero**

**Ni se te ocurra acercarte**

**No te perdono, ni quiero**

**H: Nada mas de ti **

**Y aunque tu recuerdo arde**

**No voy a caer **

**Otra vez llegaste tarde**

**Y estos también habían cantado bien y otra vez los aplausos hasta que el señor encargado del karaoke se acerca**

**Señor del karaoke: bueno quienes les gusto más, el grupo de chicos- dijo señalando a los chicos y todas las chicas gritaron- o las chicas- la misma cantidad de gritos de chicas y silbidos, aplausos parte de los chicos- bueno creo que es un empate así que cada grupo escogerá a su mejor cantante y ellos cantaran un dúo y el mejor ganara un premio con la suma de $500.000 yenes, bueno a escoger se ha dicho**

**Ambos equipos se quedaron con la cara de $$ e inmediatamente las chicas jalaron a akane y los chicos a ranma.**

**SyY: akane, ojala des tu mejor esfuerzo, nosotras sabemos que lo lograras**

**DyH: ranma creemos en ti **

**Ambos fueron jalados quedando frente a frente pero fueron interrumpidos por el dueño del lugar**

**Señor del karaoke: bueno díganme sus nombres por favor**

**Ranma: Ranma Saotome**

**Akane: Akane Tendo**

**Señor del karaoke: bueno ranma, akane cantaran miedo a perderte y que empiece la música. **

**Ranma: cuantos sueños has tenido**

**Y por miedo no has herido**

**El camino que te lleve a hacer realidad**

**Solo piensa en un instante**

**Nunca mucho fue bastante para ti**

**Ya no sé porque razones**

**Te has quedado en ilusiones **

**No me digas que no hay tiempo**

**Y te eches atrás**

**Quiero estar siempre a tu lado **

**Y olvidarme del pasado**

**Tú y yo, porque…**

**Ranma y Akane: No quiero vivir con miedo a perderte**

**Me quiero morir sino puedo verte**

**Ranma: en mi vida no hay más salida**

**Ranma y Akane: no quiero dormir sino puedo tenerte**

**No puedo seguir muriendo lentamente**

**Ranma: a tu lado encadenado**

**Ooooooo**

**Akane: cada noche te he buscado **

**Y en mis sueños te encontrado**

**Me despierto en un instante**

**Y tú ya no está aaas **

**Yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado **

**Y olvidarnos del pasado Tu y yo**

**Porque…...**

**Ranma y Akane: no quiero vivir con miedo a perderte**

**Me quiero morir si no puedo verte**

**Akane: en mi vida no hay más salida**

**Ranma y Akane: no puedo dormir sino puedo tenerte**

**No puedo seguir muriendo lentamente **

**Akane: ser tu Ada encadenada**

**Ranma: no quiero vivir con miedo a perderte**

**Me quiero morir sino puedo verte**

**Akane: aaaaa aa**

**Ranma: no puedo dormir si no puedo tenerte**

**No quiero seguir muriendo lentamente**

**Akane: aaa**

**Ya no sé porque razones te has quedado en ilusiones**

**Porque…**

**Akane y Ranma: no quiero vivir con miedo a perderte **

**Me quiero morir si no puedo verte**

**Akane: en mi vida no hay más salida**

**Akane y Ranma: no puedo dormir sino puedo tenerte **

**No puedo seguir muriendo lentamente**

**Akane: ser tu Ada encadenada**

**Ranma: no quiero vivir con miedo a perderte**

**Me quiero morir sino puedo verte**

**No puedo dormir si no puedo tenerte**

**No quiero seguir muriendo lentamente**

**Al finalizar la música, se fueron acercando poco a poco, ya estaban tan cerca que ya podían sentir la respiración del otro, hasta que alguien los interrumpió **

**Señor del karaoke: bueno eso estuvo genial pero quiero saber la decisión del público, escojan a su ganador**

**Toda la gente gritaba Ranma y Akane pero por desgracia hubo un perdedor **

**Señor del karaoke: parece que la ganadora es Akane Tendo**

**La sala de karaoke (no se dieron cuenta que estoy repitiendo varias veces karaoke jajajajaja LOL) estaba llena de aplausos y silbidos hacia akane**

**Ranma: akane te felicito por haber ganado **

**Akane: gracias ranma- y por la alegría fue y le dio un gran abrazo a ranma que este obviamente se sonrojo (que tierno) y ella se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se separó inmediatamente de el – lo siento **

**Ranma: no te preocupes- mirando hacia otro lado para evitar que vieran su sonrojo, pero el muy torpe no pudo evitar decir algo insoportable- que chica no podría evitar abrazar a un chico tan atractivo y varonil como yo**

**Akane: si si si si como digas ranma- dijo pero no le prestó atención ya que estaba tan feliz por haber ganado que no le importaba lo que Ranma dijese**

**Sayuri: bueno creo que ahora si se hizo tarde, no tenemos que ir**

**Yuka: cierto pero primero tenemos que pasar para recoger el dinero de akane**

**Akane: bueno entonces vamos, chau chicos-y las chicas ya se habían ido dejando a un Ranma sonrojado **

**Daisuke: bueno creo que no tiene nada de malo perder si te dio un abrazo**

**Hiroshi: cierto no tienes de que avergonzarte después de todo akane canta muy bien **

**Ranma: ya cállense quien dijo que estaba avergonzado después de todo era una mujer sus voces son más agudas, bueno vámonos ya es muy tarde**

**Daisuke: okey ya no hay nada que hacer, entonces me voy a mi casa, chau**

**Hiroshi: si to también, oye creo que tienes que apurarte Ranma así podrás acompañar a Akane**

**Ranma: porque tendría que acompañarla**

**Hiroshi: es de noche y cualquier jovencita está en peligro, yo que tú me apuro**

**Ranma: tu dijiste jovencita ella es una marimacho, así que está bien, pero por lo Otro tienes razón se hace muy tarde, chau nos vemos luego- y dicho esto se fue corriendo, ya que estaba preocupado por akane, pero no logro alcanzarla así que fue directo a la casa con el pensamiento de encontrarla ahí, al llegar no la vio por ningún lado asique tuvo que volver corriendo hacia el karaoke de nuevo y la encontró hablando con un señor y se metió en la conversación **

**Akane: bueno creo que no es mala idea**

**Ranma: que no es mala idea**

**Akane: luego te lo digo ranma, bueno entonces creo que está bien, nos vemos pronta –dijo al señor antes de irse con ranma, estuvieron caminando hasta que akane pego un grito **

**Akane: haaaa lo olvide, tengo que comprar un instrumento**

**Ranma: ¿instrumento para qué?**

**Akane: aaaaaa bueno es que, recuerdas al señor con el que hable hace rato **

**Ranma: si dijiste que luego me lo dirías, ¿por cierto quién es?**

**Akane: pues él era el representante de todos los cantantes famosos y buenos, dijo que podía ser una gran cantante y que si lo quiero ser tendré que escribir una canción y cantarla el martes por la noche en el karaoke, ahí él y el público decidirán si puedo ser cantante**

**Ranma: bueno ojala lo logres, pero yo que tú no me preocupo**

**Akane: ¿porque?**

**Ranma: Porque creo que tienes una her…**

**Akane: her... que **

**Ranma: hermosa voz- y se va al tejado muy sonrojado**

**Akane: aay ranma jajajaja- no pudo evitar que se escapara una risita por lo tierno que fue- *porque se habrá comportado así*bueno no importa ahora iré a practicar (bueno no importa ahora voy a cantar lalalalala hey hey hey)**

**Dicho esto se fue a su cuarto, tenía tantas ganas de practicar pero no podía ya que conversar con ranma hizo que se le pasara la hora. Así que tuvo que echarse en su cama con el pensamiento de que podía crear.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Melodías del Corazón._

_Capítulo 2:¿Pensando que crear? Y la decisión equivoca_

_A la mañana siguiente se levantó con gran entusiasmo ya que en solo en unos dos días seria cantante, era uno de sus más lindos sueños. Subir al escenario cantarlo como si nada mas importara, como si la música le dijera como esta, como se siente, que siente._

_Por eso se levantó, agarro una hoja de papel, le saco punta a un lápiz y se dispuso a escribir._

_A: nada, nada es un cerebro vacío.- expreso akane golpeando su cabeza con su mesita _

_Por la puerta paso Naviki y al verla así se le escapo una risita – guau acabada a los 16, que triste- y siguió su camino_

_A: hay como no se me ocurre nada…_

_…: akane no creas con la mente, creas con el corazón_

_A: kasumi- sonrió- gracias_

_K: de nada akane – correspondiendo a la sonrisa _

_1:30H DESPUES_

_A: ya está ojala este bien, a ver a ensayar_

_Agarra la guitarra se la coloca i la empieza a tocar _

_…_

_Por cómo me miras y me dices tanto _

_Cuando dices nada_

_Por cómo me tocas con esa mirada_

_Que me acaricia el alma _

_Y por cómo me abrasas_

_Por eso te amo_

_Uuuuuuuu_

_Porque cuando le pedí al cielo _

_Que mandara un ángel me llevo hasta ti_

_Y antes de pensar en alguien _

_Pienso en ti primero incluso antes que mí_

_Porque atrapas mí atención _

_Eres mí…_

_K: AKANE A DESAYUNAR- interrumpiéndola_

_A: YA VOY, haaaaa bueno creo que la dejo para otra ocasión- fue bajando a desayunar pero para su mala suerte le encargaron ir a levantar a su terco prometido-porque tengo que ir yo,bueno después de todo es mi….( jaajajaja todos interrumpen a akane)_

_…: porque ser así con shampoo, no me digas que tu amar a chica violenta-akane al decir eso se estremeció, puso mucha atención quería saber que iba a decir, si sabría por fin la verdad_

_R: quien podría ser tan ciego como para enamorarse de esa estúpida marimacho-["SHOCK"] (como pudo insultarla, como pudo ser capaz de asarlo) se armó de valentía ya que no podía mostrarse indefensa ante él y esa estúpida china. Lentamente abrió la puerta del cuarto de ranma. Mostrando una mirada fría pero tranquila no podía llorar no se lo permitía, pero lo que le dolía era ver a ranma y shampoo besándose, eso le partió el alma, le dolió._

_A: así que eso crees que soy, solo una estúpida marimacho_

_R: -separándose rápidamente-A…Akane…yo_

_A: no te gastes, no me des explicaciones solo quería decirte que el desayuno ya está listo- dirigiendo la mirada a una sonriente chinita- lo lamento kasumi hiso muy poco, pero no te preocupes come mi desayuno, ya que me voy temprano, adiós- y se tuvo que alejar antes que llorara por suerte nadie se dio cuenta_

_Agarro su maletín y se fue corriendo a la escuela, el viento limpiaba sus lágrimas pero nada curaría ese vacío en su corazón_

_Ya habían transcurrido las clases y akane no le dirigía la mirada a ranma. Prefirió que sería bueno ignorarlo e irse a casa con sus amigas o algo pero no lo quería ver._

_Pero no puedo asique tuvo que pasear por el parque un largo rato y vio algo muy extraño brillando en un árbol se acercó, pero seguía brillando y lo toco _

_Al hacerlo se pinchó,era un fragmento de color medio violeta o rosa, creyó que era el reflejo de las luces lo que le hacía como si brillaba_

_A: jajajaja apuesto que ranma diaria que soy muy torpe- dijo chupando el dedo que le está sangrando- haaaay ranma- porque lo nombro no tenía sentido porque se enamoró de él y no de shinosuke, ryoga o el príncipe kirin que el si la amaba y no le importaba como cocinaba ya que la había probado pero no, tuvo que enamorarse de su torpe prometido._

_Ya había pasado 2 horas en las que akane estuvo llorando en el parque y tuvo que ir a su casa porque se había retrasado _

_14:30 HORAS_

_A: volví ahhh, volví – bostezando pero lo dijo tan bajo que nadie escucho, pero no le dio importancia y se fue a su cuarto encontrando su propia creación- aaaaaaaaa-agarro la hoja y la rompió en mil pedazos, pero al final se arrepintió ya que era lo único que había escrito_

_A: aaay no que he hecho pero...-recordandolo que kasumi, le dijo-si hago lo que kasumi me dijo, escribir lo que siente mi corazón, tristeza, dolor, todo por un amor no correspondido a la mayoría de la gente le gusta esas músicas y bueno también unas bailables pero con el humor con el que estoy no puedo,así que será mi primera opción-agarro su hoja u guitarra y escribió_

_Así paso el día escribiendo y escribiendo y logro terminar el martes por la tarde justo a tiempo ese día la cantaría, se cumpliría su sueño de ser cantante pero porque no está feliz_

* * *

_ \ (^-^) / Holis, gente hermosa como les va jajá_

_Todos: NADA DE ESO, PORQUE NO ACTUALISASTE_

_Yo: emmm, me olvide ^-^' _

_Todos: torpe_

_Yo: jajajaja pero volví._

_Akane: bueno en eso tienes razón, es bueno que vuelvas_

_Yo: hay akane quien como voz *-*_

_Ranma: pero también hiciste que shampoo me besara _

_Yo: (el aura de akane se elevó) si lose y me duele_

_Akane: pero parece que a ti no te disgusto, hee ranma_

_Yo: ok ok ya fue mi culpa pero no te preocupes akane, alguien muy importante aparecerá en tu vida- dije asiéndome la genio, con mi bola de cristal_

_Ranma: que_

_Yo: nada ya dije demasiado_

_Akane: [shock]_

_Ranma: dime ¿Quién es?- estaba furioso- no me digas que ryoga, el ya no tiene esperanzas- dijo riendo como lunático_

_Yo: BASTA_

_Yo: bueno esto es todo, espero que dejen rewis, besos__:_

_rewis:_

_gracias a las personas que lo leyeron _

_akaneyamileth17: grasias por los animos encerio me diste muchas esperansas_

_zabitamt1975: grasias_

_inu-fan: besos que la pases bien y grasiaspor el comentario_


	3. Chapter 3

_Melodías del Corazón._

_Capítulo 3: Decisión Equivocada_

Narra Akane:

Okey tranquila, solo di que te iras por unos momentos y ya no es necesario decir que serás cantante porque todavía no se ha confirmado, ya se solo diré que tengo una cita (con mis amigas)

Si eso diré- susurre entrando a la sala, me encontré a todos sentados en la mesa, mi padre, tio genma, kasumi, Naviki, ranma y shampoo, espera que hace shampoo aquí, a ya se seguro que después que este se le declaró quiere restregármelo en la cara, ahí como la detesto.

K: a akane-dijo mi hermana con su sonrisa natural, pero luego me mira extraña- emmm a dónde vas tan arreglada

S: a seguro que chica violenta tendrá una cita- dijo la maldita apretando el brazo de ranma contra su pecho.

A: pues si voy a tener una cita- digo encarándola, dirijo mi mirada a ranma estaba muy enojado, ¿acaso estaba celoso? Por qué tendría que estarlo, iba a salir con mis amigas

R: pues que bueno, porque yo y shampoo también vamos a tener una cita

No sé porque lo dije pero al escuchar lo que dijo no sabía que hacer

A: me alegro ya que no seré la única que se va a divertir a lo grande- dije con una sonrisa pícara al ver como la cara de ranma estaba sorprendida y a la vez rojo de la furia, bueno creo que me tengo que ir antes de que algo malo pase- así que adiós

Al salir no sabía qué hacer y si me veía en el karaoke, se burlaría de mí, espera creo que tengo buena idea ya sé que are con el dinero que gane (son como unos 500.000 solo que no sabía cómo era en yenes) me comprare un disfraz y así nadie sabrá quien soy

Ok compre una peluca rubia, lentes de contacto y así nadie sabrá como soy jajajaja soy una genio

Al llegar ya estaba lista solo por un gran problema y si lo hago mal ya nunca más me animaría a subir a un escenario. Pero en que estoy pensando, yo no soy una cobarde, lo hare.

Al entrar no podía creer lo que veía eran ranma y shampoo, en una mesa parece que su cita era aquí, maldita sea mi suerte como me pudo hacer algo como esto, traerla aquí donde mi sueño se cumpliría. Desvié mi mirada de ellos y fui a atrás del escenario.

Narro yo:

Todo estaba muy silencioso, ver a ranma ahí la había afectado, esperaba muy inquieta esperando a que el dueño apareciera, eran solo unos cuantos minutos, que para akane eran eternidades.

De pronto akane se levanta, olvido por completo darle el nombre de su canción y obvio tenía que decirle que dijera su nombre falso (que invento). Al fin aparece el dueño del lugar.

Señor del karaoke: bueno señores y señoras, niños y niñas ahora es el turno de la señorita Aiko Shitami con una música llamada "Cancioncitas de Amor "ojala les guste- dicho esto se fue dejando entrar a una hermosa jovencita pero estaba muy triste ya que su corazón estaba roto un dolor muy profundo que por eso se le ocurrió escribir esta canción

Akane agarra su guitarra y se sienta en una silla en el medio del escenario, acomodo el micrófono y se puso la guitara en las piernas y empezó a tocarla.

Akane: desde hoy las emisoras las detesto

Por estar sonando Cancioncitas de Amor

Melodías que relatan lo perfecto

Quizás a esos cantantes

No le han roto el corazón

Su mirada se dirigió a ranma que era abrasado por shampoo y esto no ayudaba en nada, solo aumentaba su tristeza

No creo esos versos

Y sirvo de ejemplo

Que el amor no debería de existir

….

No hay un febrero

Que yo este contenta

Y envidio al que sea feliz

Aaazul, tengo el alma en amargura

Ya no sé lo que es ternura,

Los horóscopos me mienten

Y la bola de cristal

He perdido la esperanza

Aquí tiro la toalla

El romance y la pasión

No es para mí

(Lloro por amor)

Escale muchas montañas

Sin temor a una avalancha y me caí

(La televisión me hace daño)

Que mueran las novelas de amor

(Y que el DJ pierda su trabajo)

Si me suena cancioncitas de amor

…

San Valentín se ha convertido en un negocio

El carajito de la flecha me cae mal

Es un tabú ese supuesto amor eterno

Aquel que se enamora siempre termina fatal

…..

No creo esos versos

Y sirvo de ejemplo

Que el amor no debería de existir

No hay un febrero

Que yo esté contenta

Y envidio al que sea feliz

Azul, tengo el alma en amargura

Ya no sé lo que es ternura,

Los horóscopos me mienten

Y la bola de cristal

He perdido la esperanza

Aquí tiro la toalla

El romance y la pasión

No es para mí

(Lloro por amor)

Escale muchas montañas

Sin temor a una avalancha y me cai

(La televisión me hace daño)

Que mueran las novelas de amor

(Y que el DJ pierda su trabajo)

Si me suena cancioncitas de amor

….

Una vez un sabio me advirtió y hoy le creo

Que el amor te hace feliz pero solo por momentos

And I´m blue

Azul, tengo el alma en amargura

Ya no sé lo que es ternura,

Los horóscopos son falsos

Y la bola de cristal

He perdido la esperanza

Aquí tiro la toalla

El romance y la pasión

No es para mí

(Lloro por amor)

Escale muchas montañas

Sin temor a una avalancha y me caí

(La televisión me hace daño)

Que mueran las novelas de amor

(Y que el DJ pierda su trabajo)

Si me suena cancioncitas de amor

…

La sala estaba llena de aplausos, ella solo se inclinó y salió de ahí

Narra Akane:

Porque huyo, si lo hice bien, al público le encanto

A: soy una cobarde- susurro.-aaa-sin darme cuenta choque con un árbol muy grande dejando la parte de mi frente muy roja- hay pero que torpe, torpe, torpe- repetí barias veces mientras golpeaba mi cabeza

Empezó a darme mucha curiosidad donde estaba porque ciertamente no conozco esta parte de la calle, empezó a revisar el lugar parecía no haber nadie por estos alrededores.

A: tal vez estén en la casa- dije mientras tocaba la puerta, que me sorprendí al ver que se encontraba abierta- ay akane, tan duro fue el golpe que te diste, como para invadir casas ajenas- pero no pude contenerme y decidí entrar, pude ver claramente como estaba deshabitada sin ningunas cosas, porque se irían de la casa si está en muy buenas condiciones- que raro- creo que ya me tengo que ir, escucho un ruido muy extraño, creo que pro binó de afuera.

A: quien anda ahí- dije muy alto al salir de la casa, pero no había nada, otra vez escuche ese extraño ruido, venia de un extraño templo, decidí entrar. Al entrar encontré un pozo, algo muy raro pazo de la nada sentí como unas cosas me tocaban y sin darme cuenta caí al pozo

A: - sentí como algo me hacía voltear, pude ver claramente como una mujer me jalaba, no, no era una chica normal y corriente esta tenía muchos brazos- haaaaa- grite que era esto, acaso mi mente me jugaba en contra.

..: aaa-gimió- soy feliz, siento como mi poder se regenera, mi cuerpo está regresando a la normalidad- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi rostro- tu, tú la tienes, tu eres quien la posee no es así

Me asusto mucho al ver como sacaba su lengua y me lamia la mejilla

A: NO SUELTAME, SUELTAMEEE NOOOO- grito aterrorizada, pongo mi mano sobre su cara, de ella sale un resplandor enorme que le quema la cara, habiendo que cayera a lo más profundo del pozo

…- maldición, NO ESAPARAS PERLA SHICON

No pude ver claramente que era, ya que estaba muy sorprendida, el brazo de la mujer se encontraba sujetándome todavía. Creo que pude caer bien pero aun así caí de rodillas, empecé a respirar rápidamente

A: en donde estoy- dije mientras miraba hacia arriba- dentro del pozo- agarro mi brazo con miedo- abra sido un sueño, no, no fue un sueño- voltee y ahí se encontraba el brazo del cien pies- tengo que salir, y rápido.

Me levanto, y empiezo atrapar para lograr salir, pero lo que vi me dejo muy sorprendida, ya no estaba el templo, solo había muchos árboles- donde estoy- empecé a ver a mi alrededor- se supone que caí dentro del pozo que ahí en el templo- empecé a caminar por el lugar- HOLA, HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ- pero nada solo podía escuchar el canto de las aves- el templo desapareció- me alegre mucho cuando vi el árbol grande con el que me golpee, eso me llevara a la casa, pero no había nada.

Pude escuchar claramente que alguien me estaba siguiendo, voltee pero no había nadie

A: sal de ahí, no te tengo miedo- me puse en guardia, pude ver claramente su sombra, significaba que si había alguien- ¿Quién eres?- susurre nerviosa al ver claramente cómo se encontraba gravemente herido. Segundos después se desmaya


	4. Chapter 4

**_Melodías del Corazón_**

**_Capítulo 4: El Extraño Chico con orejas de perro_**

-¿Quién eres?- susurre nerviosa al ver claramente cómo se encontraba gravemente herido. Segundos después se desmaya…

Corrí a ayudarlo, lo cargue en mi espalda, pero ahora que aria como lo iba ayudar, si ni si quiera sabía dónde estaba, respire hondo, tenía que ayudarlo, lo necesitaba, así que empecé a caminar. Llegue a ver una pequeña aldea, me aterre mucho al darme cuenta que estaba siente perseguida por el sien pies, (solo que esta vez le faltaba un brazo).

A: hay no ese moustro otra vez- dije mientras la miraba aterrada

…: entrégame la perla de shicon- dijo mientras venía a atacarme, pude sentir claramente como el muchacho despertaba, hay no, ahora también sería atacado por mi culpa, sin darme cuenta de que ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mí, decidí lanzar al muchacho al piso recibiendo el golpe.

Sentí como me abría una parte de mi estómago no tan grande pero se podía ver la sangre que salía de ella, también salió una pequeña perla de color violeta, mi cuerpo se elevaba por el aire, mientras yo solo veía aquella perla ¿se encontraba en mi interior? ¿Esa es la perla de shicon? Al caer, mi espalda choco con el cuerpo del cien pies y después de cara contra el piso. Me levante sin dolor, y sin pensarlo dos veces agarro la perla, si esto es lo que quiere, tengo que alejarme del muchacho.

Pero para mi sorpresa él se encontraba parado, así como si nada le hubiese pasado, me estaba viendo muy sorprendido que le pasa, todavía no se da cuenta que hay un monstruo detrás de mí. Creo que si se dio cuenta, ya que salta muy alto sobrepasándome.

NARRO YO:

…: GARRAS DE ACERO- grita el extraño joven mientras le clava sus garras, atravesando por completo al cien pies, dejándolo sin vida.

A: este joven es sumamente poderoso- dijo muy sorprendida- pe pe pero que tienes en la cabeza- dando se cuenta que aquel joven poseía unas orejas de perro- *santo cielos sus orejas no son humanas, me gustaría tocarlas* pensó akane mientras que oprimía las orejas del hibrido

…: oye que te pasa- dijo mientras sacaba las manos de akane- ¿qué ases aquí? Aome- dijo con suma frialdad

A: me estás hablando a mí- dijo después de ver a su alrededor y darse cuenta en las condiciones que estaba, su cuerpo, aun se encontraba las timado- ¿te encuentras bien?

…: y eso que te importa Aome, mejor lárgate y déjame en paz- dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda

A: porque dices eso si hace un momento te salve la vida- mientras tocaba con un poco de fuerza la espalda, aquel joven cae como estatua ante el golpe, dejado a akane con la mano extendida, una cara de asombro y preocupación- oye si te duele dilo, no te quedes callado

…:- con una cara llena de dolor- pues lo estoy haciendo

Narra Akane:

Me tuve que agachar para poder pasar su brazo por mi cuello así podría apoyarse de mí, quien sería este joven y porque me decía Aome, ¿de dónde vendría tan lastimado? O ¿porque tiene orejas de perro?, no me había dado cuenta que me estaba mirando

A: ¿qué pasa?

...: tú no eres Aome

A: por fin, no, mi nombre es Akane y el tuyo ¿Cómo te llamas?

…: (si no eres Aome porque hueles a ella)- inuyasha, ahora dime ¿Por qué tienes la perla?

A: pues esta se encontraba en mi interior, mira aquí la tengo- le mostré la perla que estaba en mi mano, que en solo segundo se estaba elevando y se volvió minúsculos fragmentos, justo iguales al que me encontré en el árbol, uno callo justo delante de nosotros, fuimos a recogerlo y nos dimos cuenta que la perla se había roto- pero como, no le hice absolutamente nada

I: no es tu culpa- volteando para otro lado

A: en serio- no entendía nada, pero si se puso así es porque no quiere hablar del tema- bueno, pero…- no pude seguir ya que se había dormido, pobrecito, su cabeza da vuelta y puedo ver claramente su rostro- no te preocupes te llevare a tu casa- lo cargue en mi espalda y seguí caminando a la aldea que estaba acá cerca solo que no pude llegar por la culpa de la cien pies pero ya había sido eliminada gracias a inuyasha

…: INUYASHA, ¿DONDE ESTAS?- pude escuchar unas voces que lo buscaban, fui corriendo hacia ellos, si lo están buscando significa que están preocupados por el

A: hola, son amigos de inuyasha, es que lo encontré sumamente herido.- les entregue el cuerpo de inuyasha, a un joven que vestía ropas parecidas a la que usaba un sacerdote en la época antigua. Apenas le entregue el cuerpo caí desmayada por la culpa de la herida que tenía en el abdomen parecía que la estaba forzando mucho, además de que no había comido adecuadamente, dejando mi cuerpo muy débil.

Al levantarme me encontraba en una pequeña cabaña, una viejita me estaba observando, intente levantarme pero, me dijo que no lo hiciera, aun así no la obedecí. Me levante y no sentí dolor alguno, pero

Estaba un poco mareada, cada vez que el Doc. Tofu me atendía no me mareaba con facilidad.

…: tranquila es solo el olor de las hierbas medicinales- la pude ver claramente, está sentada en un costado del mismo lugar al que levante, cuánto tiempo se encontraba curándome

A: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? Lo único que recuerdo es haber dejado a inuyasha con unas personas- dirigí mi mirada de nuevo a la señora- donde se encuentra el ahora

…- tranquila él está bien, pero tenemos que hablar de algo más importante, me dijeron que tú tenías dentro la perla de Shicon.

A: creo que sí, cuando me ataco ese monstruo me abrió parte de mi estómago mientras yo era elevada por los aires y de ahí salió esa pequeña perla, pero no sé qué pasó, la perla se partió en varios fragmentos- buscando algo en su bolsillo- mire acá tengo uno- mostrando un fragmento de esa dichosa perla.

…: entonces es verdad todo lo que me contaron- parándose cercan del rostro de akane- tus eres la rencarnación de mi hermana- agarra su rostro- pero eres igual de ingenua que Aome, no entiendo nada qué edad tienes

A: tengo 16 años, porque la pregunta

…: no tiene sentido- -porque tienes la perla si tú tienes la misma edad que Aome, ¿cómo llegaste hasta acá?

A: bueno… yo…- esa pregunta trajo a akane un suceso inesperado que paso por la mañana-encontré un templo, me hacer que pero no había nadie, ni la casa estaba habitada- empezó a contarle todo su relato, como la atacaron y el encuentro que tuvo con inuyasha

…: así que eso fue lo que paso

A: si, pero tengo una duda ¿quién es usted?

…: mi nombre es Kaede, soy una sacerdotisa, pero como veras no soy muy joven así que tú tendrás que hacerte cargo de buscar los fragmentos de la perla.

A: yo ¿Por qué?

A (anciana) K (Kaede): porque tú eres la rencarnación de mi hermana Kikyo y no solo eso, la perla de shicon se encontraba en tu interior.

A: en mi interior, entonces eso quiere decir que- dijo con intenciones que la ancana lo completara

A (anciana) K (Kaede): tú terminaras con la búsqueda de los fragmentos de shicon

A: queee *no puede ser lo único que quiero es regresar a casa*

* * *

Al ya estar curada se sale de la cabaña, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando hace unos momentos era una estudiante de secundaria y ahora tenía que estar peleando por conseguir lo fragmentos de la perla, algo que no tenía nada que ver con ella, ya que por lo que oyó la joven Aome tuvo la culpa. Algo que le preocupaba un poco ya que ahora ella se encontraba muerta y también era de su época. Suspiro profundamente, pero aun así siguió su paso, no tan lejos de aquí se encontraba una linda laguna a la cual pudo sacarle una sonrisa a akane.

Se acercó y se sentó en el pasto y se puso a contemplar las estrellas (es de noche).

A: que pasa si yo también muero aquí- dijo triste, para después darse pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas- ay akane no pienses eso, tranquila si das lo mejor de ti, puede que todo esté bien- pero aun así seguía preocupada- ojala encontremos todos los fragmentos.

Pero no se dio cuenta que a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Naraku, pero no era tonto no atacaría ya que sabía perfectamente que aquella muchacha era la rencarnación de Kikyo, además no la necesitaba.

Ya que creía que era demasiado débil además que ella no era su objetico.

Unas horas después se podía notar a todos los aldeanos muy heridos y otros infectados de veneno, pero había una tumba ya muy mal tratada ya que parecía que alguien había quitado el barro de ahí, pero no solo eso sino también las cenizas de aquella tumba. En ella estaban escrita estas palabras:

Amada amiga, compañera

Te deseamos lo mejor

Por favor no te olvides de nosotros

Porque nosotros a voz no

Te queremos.

Aome Higurashi.

…Continuara…:

* * *

Holis \ (^-^)/

Jajajajajajaja cuanto tiempo sin verlos

Bueno creo que yace que me van a decir jajajaja, si y lo lamento tarde un monto jajajaja pero ojalá este episodio les guste, emmm es corto lose pero que quieren que haga mi mente esta corta, aunque este episodio tenía que subirlo hace mucho jajajaja les dejo un regalo, bueno jajajaj no sé si sería regalo pero bueno si les gusta mejor jajajajajajaja.

Es una nueva historia que publique, bueno no sé si la seguiré es como una idea de un episodio que termine como un" noooo y que pasara después" jajajaja que le cause intriga. Bueno si tengo muchos rewis como 20 jajajajajajaja bueno si les llega a gustar les juro que subiré un nuevo episodio, solo si les gusta. Besos

Agradezco a las personas que les gusto mi historia y ojala no los aya decepcionado:

B3atriz8865 - Alexandra - WorldSandy12 - Patohf

Nos leemos luego


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Naraku aparece

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que tardó en darse cuenta los ruidos que se escuchaban en la aldea, pero algo que si vio fue que alguien con un traje de piel de mono estaba saliendo justo de ahí se dio cuenta que la aldea en la que se encontraba había sido atacada mientras ella se encontraba fuera.

\- esto es mi culpa, si hubiera estado ahí, los hubiera ayudado - dijo muy triste la peli-azul- pero si quiero ayudar en algo no puedo quedarme parada aquí, tengo que saber que pasó, porque todos están tan lastimados- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la dirección que había ido aquel extraño

Pudo verlo con claridad, como un hombre de piel pálida y cabello negro se encontraba debajo de la piel de mono, con aquellos ojos tan fríos y llenos de maldad. De pronto sintió como este le dirigía la mirada

\- al parecer no eres tan inútil como pensé- dijo burlándose de ella

\- tú fuiste quien ataco a la aldea- reclamo akane sin ningún rastro de miedo- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- sabía que inuyasha se encontraba herido al intentar salvar a una humana y que la supuesta sacerdotisa tenía miedo de morir tal cual lo hizo Aome

\- ¡Yo no tenía miedo!- aclaro muy molesta

\- enserio entonces porque no te encontrabas en la aldea en el momento en el que ataque-.- pensé que por lo menos tenías agallas, pero al final terminaste siendo una cobarde, no eres rival contra mí, si sigues así terminaras muerta.

Akane agacho la cabeza frustrada, tenía razón, hasta ahora lo único que había hecho era traerle problemas a inuyasha y quejarse por tener que arreglar algo que ella no había ocasionado. Ella no era así pero porque tuvo el acto tan cobarde de huir sabiendo perfectamente en las circunstancias en la que se encontraban los aldeanos.

Apremio con fuerza sus puños y levanto la cabeza para hacerle frente, no dejaría que nadie muera por culpa de ella.

-entonces prepárate porque yo acabare contigo- dijo con suma seriedad, mientras se le acercaba- no permitiré que te burles de mí y que QUE TE MARCHES COMO SI NADA- lo último lo había gritado mientras se lanzaba a él con una patada, por lo cual el desapareció dejando en su lugar un humo de color violeta, el cual se esparcía por los aires, dejando a nuestra protagonista desmayada en aquella niebla venenosa.

* * *

Un joven muchacho con orejas de perro se encuentra durmiendo en la rama de un árbol mientras esperaba a que sus heridas cicatrizaran de una vez, de repente pudo sentir un olor muy similar al de Aome y salto de lo más alto sin importarle sus heridas.

Al llegar pudo ver a una joven tirada en el piso, su corazón empezó a latir con esperanzas de que sea aquella mujer que había sanado su corazón, a la cual se había enamorado, al acercarse mas se dio cuenta que no se trata de ella sino de aquella persona que había salvado de la sien pies.

Se arrodillo en el piso y se la quedo observando, era muy parecida a ella, se le acercó al rostro para ver la mejor y sintió muy fuerte que a su alrededor olía a veneno. Rápidamente la cargo y se la llevo a la aldea, al llegar se dio cuenta que esta había sido atacada.

-ANCIANA KAEDE, DONDE ESTAS- empezó a gritar mientras se adentraba a la aldea, pero de nuevo sintió ese horrendo olor, y volvió a salir dejando a akane en el piso recostada.

Se tapó la nariz con la manga de su bata de rata de fuego, se adentró a todas las cabañas y sacaba a todas las personas que se encontraban allí, dejándolas en el mismo lugar que había dejado a la joven Tendo.

Al terminar la única que había podido hablar era por suerte la Anciana Kaede que le estaba diciendo que hierba le tenía que dar para que esta se reponga y lo ayudara a salvar a los demás aldeanos que todavía se encontraban envenenados. Mientras tanto la pulga Mioga se encontraba sacando el veneno que tenía dentro akane. Al terminar con ella, empezó a colaborar con los demás dejando a akane recostada en el suelo aun inconsciente. Con la ayuda de este pudieron terminar aún más rápido, de pronto un pensamiento invadió la tranquilidad de inuyasha.

\- anciana Kaede, fue Naraku verdad- aclaro el hibrido, aquel olor lo reconocía donde fuera y el veneno lo delataba más, al ver como esta asistía le causo un odio y ganas de matar aquel tipo, quería vengarse lo que les hizo a él y a Kikyo, quería vengarse por lo que le había hecho Aome.

\- nada se solucionará si tu mente se mantiene en la venganza, inuyasha- sugirió, no sabía que más decirle, ya que nada de lo que dijera podría aclarar la mente de aquel muchacho.

\- entonces dime, ¿qué quieres que haga?-.- porque ya lo intentamos todo, los fragmentos desaparecieron después de la muerte de Aome y mágicamente vuelve a aparecer ante la llegada de esta chica. Naraku lo sabe, ahora nuevamente la historia se repetirá

\- no lo hará, esta chica te ayudara a reunirlos, ya que ella es la reencarnación de mi hermana- dijo con confianza

\- dijiste lo mismo con Aome y mira que sucedió- dijo enfadado- solo deja que esta niña se valla y ya o tal vez quieres que muera.

\- no moriré- una tercera voz se había metido en la conversación, ambos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y era la joven Tendo- no moriré

\- ¿cómo lo sabes?- dijo inuyasha que aún se encontraba sorprendido

\- porque me esforzare para que nadie muera por mi culpa- dijo sincera

\- ¿cómo lo aras?- pero esta vez la que lo había preguntado era la Anciana Kaede

\- entrenare- dijo con confianza mientras oprimía sus puños con fuera al recordar las palabras que le había dicho naraku- tal vez ustedes no sepan pero de dónde vengo soy muy buena en las artes marciales tal vez eso ayude, piénsenlo yo podría…

\- ¡LO ÚNICO QUE ARIAS AQUÍ ES ESTORBAR!- grito inuyasha- así que mañana te iras a tu época

\- ¡no quiero!- se negó akane- por más que me insistas no volveré, me quedare ayudarlos

\- no te metas en lo que no te importa- dándole la espalda queriendo abandonar aquel lugar, ya que no había razón del porque quedarse ya que todos los aldeanos se encontraban a salvo, que le importaba lo que hacia esa idiota

-Me importa mucho- dijo con la cabeza baja- quiero ayudarlos- después de pensarlo con más claridad levanto la cabeza decidida- así que no me moveré de aquí-.- ¿Qué te importa a voz si me quedo o no? No te entiendo sabes, no te afectaría en nada si me quedo o me voy

-¡yo soy el que no te entiende al principio querías irte!, anda ¡VETE! Solo eres una cobarde

\- ¡NO LO SOY! Sé que al principio quería irme y que actué como una cobarde, si y lo siento pero ahora quiero ayudarlos

\- has lo que quieras- dijo marchándose dando un gran salto desapareciendo de la vista de esta

-¡lo haré! Anciana Kaede dígame lo que tengo que saber de aquel sujeto que llaman Naraku.

-siéntate akane, hay mucho de qué hablar- dijo mientras se sentaban en unas ramas ya que las cabañas y casas se encontraban envenenadas.

-si- afirmo ya siguiéndola

-(suspiro) no sé por dónde empezar, ya que todo paso muy rápido. Mi hermana Kikyo era una sacerdotisa fuerte, orgullosa y bella, ante mis ojos de infantiles ella era todo para mí y naturalmente yo desconocía por completo el triste destino que perseguía a mi hermana.

Una noche lluviosa un exterminador le dio a mi hermana la perla de shicon diciéndole que tiene que purificarla. Al tenerla con ella su destino cambio drásticamente, las otras chicas de su edad quemaban inciensos perfumados y ponían color a sus labios y mejillas, disfrutaban de su juventud pero ella no. Un día Inuyasha vino a buscar la perla y mi hermana lo venció con facilidad y así empezó a pasar muy seguido, pero nunca lo mataba. Así aquellos días Kikyo empezó a lavarse muy seguido, pero de pronto en uno de esos días apareció Inuyasha mirando desde atrás, creo que fui ahí cuando nació algo entre ellos.

Una mañana fui a buscar hierbas medicinales y apareció la mujer sien pies diciendo que me usaría como rehén para conseguir la perla de shicon pero Inuyasha me salvo.

Me parecía extraño, si era la perla lo que andaba buscando porque no me uso de rehén del mismo modo que lo había intentado la sien pies. Mi hermana había notado que el cadáver de aquel sien pies tenía poderes demoníaco y así lo tiro al pozo.

Casi todos los días mi hermana llevaba comida en secreto a un bandido llamado Onigumo que se encontraba ocultado en una cueva. Cuando me toco cuidarlo el me había dicho que quería ver a mi hermana con un rostro de desesperación y miedo, la verdad era que odiaba a ese sujeto pero mi hermana me había dicho que no le guardara resentimiento ya que tenía heridas graves y que no podía moverse más.

Una tarde un montón de demonios aparecieron en la aldea, inuyasha y Kikyo se encargaron de ellos, intente ayudar ya que mi hermana se encontraba débil pero por accidente ella me lastimo el ojo, me encontraba durmiendo cuando me levante era ya de noche y mi hermana se estaba hiendo me dijo que iría a buscar las hierbas medicinales para poder curarme, le agradecí y la vi mientras se marchaba, en ese momento me sentí tan sola que antes, quería que mi hermana se quedara con migo para siempre, como deseaba que ella se quedara esa mañana nunca lo sentí con tanta fuerza. Al sentir ruidos Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con mi hermana gravemente herida e Inuyasha se encontraba flechado en el árbol sagrado solo que no le tome mucha importancia ya que mi hermana sangraba mucho, con sus pocas palabras me dijo que quemase su cuerpo con la perla y así fue mi hermana murió y la perla desapareció con ella.

Cincuenta años después apareció Aome que término siendo su reencarnación, en su interior se encontraba la perla, así empezó a buscar los fragmentos con inuyasha ya que ella fue la que los rompió con una flecha. Una sacerdotisa revivió a mi hermana en barro y huesos y con ayuda de sus cenizas.

Algo empezó a nacer dentro de Aome e Inuyasha, hasta que Naraku revivió a un grupo de soldados muertos quienes mataron a Aome, dejando a Inuyasha muy triste y con un fuerte odio a Naraku.

\- nunca pensé que algo como eso hubiera pasado y lo siento por lo de tu hermana-dijo triste.

\- gracias, pero la verdad es que todavía sigue vagando ya que ella se quiere vengar de que le hizo Naraku.

\- ¿Qué le hizo naraku?- pregunto curiosa

\- inuyasha le había dicho a mi hermana que quería la perla para volverse humano –akane miro sorprendida a la anciana Kaede- y ella le había dicho que le esperara en el árbol sagrado por la mañana, pero naraku sabia su plan así que intervino, se transformó en inuyasha y le hizo la herida que provoco su muerte, después de eso se pasó por mi hermana y ataco a inuyasha y así ambos pensaron que fueron traicionados por el otro, mi hermana llena de tristeza y odio uso sus últimas fuerzas para sellar a inuyasha en el árbol sagrado.

\- inuyasha de vio de estar muy enamorado de ella como para querer volverse humano- dijo con sinceridad. – pero todavía me pregunto porque no quiere que me quede, no le afecta en nada mi de sesión.

\- todavía no lo entiendes- dijo parándose de su lugar ya que a su edad era muy normal que le doliera sentarse en lugares duros por mucho tiempo.

\- entender que- dijo la joven Tendo que se levantaba levemente mientras se acercaba más a su acompañante

\- inuyasha no quiere que te pase nada malo, porque en ti ve a las personas que más amo en su vida- al finalizar su oración se dirigió en donde se encontraban los aldeanos, dejando a una a atontada akane.

\- por eso no quería que me quedase, tiene miedo de que me pase algo malo- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, parecía estar emocionada con lo que le contó aquella señora, al caer en cuenta con sus emociones, se sonrojo de repente mientras ponía una mano en su pecho

* * *

Holis \ (^-^)/

Cuanto tiempo si escribir, jajajaja lo siento por el retraso es que mi cabeza estaba hueca y bueno sé que no es excusa pero no tenía inspiración, bueno empecé a escribir así por un comentario que me dieron, pero no en esta historia sino en otra que tengo. Bueno yo sé que mi ortografía es horrenda, por eso quiero preguntar algo saben como actualizar el corrector de Word, me dicen porfa.

La verdad es que sus comentarios me emocionan y hacen que yo quiera seguir escribiendo, por eso les agradezco a los que leen mi historia.

Ok ahora a hablar del episodio ya que la verdad odio ponerme sentimental jajajaj, como vieron akane recapacito y va a ayudar a buscar los fragmentos de shicon por lo que le dijo naraku, pero inuyasha no está de acuerdo eso ya todos lo saben, la verdad es que quiero que inuyasha y akane estén juntos ya que me parecen una pareja perfecta pero también quiero un ranma x akane, estoy indecisa así que ustedes díganme con quien quieren que se quede akane jajajaj. Ya que por mí que akane se quede con ambos jajajaj. Bueno dejen rewis y díganme en que equipo están.

Voto 1: inuyasha -Voto 2: ranma.

Rewis:

Zabitamt1975: la verdad no entendí tu comentario pero la verdad te puedo asegurar que ranma va estar sufriendo por la indiferencia de akane. Pero ahora que lo pienso quiero que sufra más, así que pensare en algo para que akane tenga su venganza, gracias por la idea, besos.

WorldSandy12: me alegra que te guste y te quiero agradecer por dejar tu opinión en los episodios que subo, tus comentarios siempre logran sacarme una sonrisa. Ojala te guste este episodio, besos.

Bueno ojala dejen un rewis si les gusto o no, no importa si son quejas, me ayudan a arreglar mis errores, voten sino será un trio jajajaj.

Nos leemos luego.

Besos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

_**Narra akane:**_

Barios pensamientos invadieron mi mente al escuchar las palabras de la señora Kaede, pude sentir como mis mejillas ardían con solo pensar que el me ve atreves de ellas, entonces mi presencia hace que las recuerde, no quería causarle tantos conflictos pero con solo estar aquí estoy causando los suficientes, sin embargo no puedo irme.

\- AKANE- escuche como alguien me llamaba, al parecer era la anciana Kaede- sígueme, no creas que te dejare dormir aquí a fuera- me guió hasta una cabaña, diciéndome que hasta entonces dormiré aquí, antes de marcharse levante la vos, ya que tenía una pregunta muy importante que decirle

\- gracias por dejarme dormir aquí pero ¿podría ir a mi época?

\- que no habías dicho que te quedarías aquí a reunir lo fragmentos

\- lo haré pero mi familia debería estar preocupada y quiero decirles que estaré bien además de que me pelee con alguien y bueno sino voy, empezaran a buscarme

\- hoy no puedes ya que los demonios aparecen mucho de noche, si quieres puedes ir a verlos mañana

\- gracias- dije sincera la verdad, es que quería hacer las paces con ranma, no creo que sea bueno irme por un tiempo mientras estemos peleados, sino le van a echar la culpa de mi decisión.

\- no hay de que, ahora deberías descansar tenías una herida en el estómago y después te envenenan, tienes suerte de estar con vida ya que el veneno podía meterse por la herida

\- la verdad es que no me duele- dije mientras me tocaba el estomago

\- tal vez se curó- me miro sorprendida- eres muy resistente, habías dicho que haces artes marciales ¿verdad?

\- sí, porque la pregunta

\- bueno porque hay una persona en la aldea que también las practica

\- de verdad- dije emocionada, si fuera así podría ayudarme a entrenar

\- sí, la verdad es muy bueno hasta usa la espada a la perfección- cada cosa que le decía de aquel sujeto la emocionaba cada vez más- bueno vasta de conversar, ahora necesitas tener todas tus energías para mañana, buenas noches- finalizo mientras se marchaba, dejándome en este cuarto oscuro, sentía como el viento pasa atreves de las ventanas, la verdad es que no tengo sueño

Creo que no debí haber dicho ese comentario.

Flash Back:

\- akane-dijo mi hermana kasumi con su sonrisa maternal, pero luego me mira extraña- emmm a dónde vas tan arreglada

-a seguro que chica violenta tendrá una cita- dijo la maldita apretando el brazo de ranma contra su pecho.

\- pues si voy a tener una cita- digo encarándola, dirijo mi mirada a ranma estaba muy enojado, ¿acaso estaba celoso? Por qué tendría que estarlo, iba a salir con mis amigas

\- pues que bueno, porque yo y shampoo también vamos a tener una cita-

No sé porque lo dije pero al escuchar lo que dijo no sabía que hacer

\- me alegro ya que no seré la única que se va a divertir a lo grande- dije con una sonrisa pícara al ver como la cara de ranma estaba sorprendida y a la vez rojo de la furia, bueno creo que me tengo que ir antes de que algo malo pase- así que adiós.

Fin de Flash Back

Apuesto que lo malinterpretaron y más si desaparezco por la noche, ojala que se encuentren bien, no quiero que me busquen toda la noche. Aunque la verdad los extraño. No puede ser que me hagan falta a pesar de que haya pasado solo un día, estuve lejos de ellos mucho más tiempo que esto, pero nunca me hicieron tanta falta, talvez porque puede que un día no llegue a casa con ellos.

* * *

(en la casa Tendo) (después de que akane salió)

_**Narro yo:**_

\- aaa con que eso crees eh, por mi está bien, shampoo- dijo el joven Saotome mientras se paraba de su asiento muy molesto y le agarraba de la mano a esta y se la llevaba- vámonos-

\- si, a donde ir en cita- dijo emocionada mientras se agarraba al brazo del muchacho

De repente ranma freno de golpe- la verdad es que no sé.

\- kyaaa, haber un karaoke por ahí- dijo señalando el mismo lugar con el que se había encontrado con akane

\- por mí no hay problema- al decir esto ambos se adentraron a aquel lugar y tomaban asiento, ranma no se había percatado de que shampoo aun lo agarraba del brazo

\- esto ser muy romántico ranma- se apegó mucho al muchacho, que este nervioso intento cambiar el tema

\- mira ya alguien va a cantar- señalo a una muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos color celestes que se encontraba en el centro del escenario con una guitarra, la verdad era muy hermosa, haciendo enfurecer shampoo ya que para ella todas eran capases de fijarse en su adorado "prometido".

\- chica ser fea- dijo enojada

\- la verdad es muy bonita- aquellas palabras salieron de su boca como si fuera aire, no se puso nervioso ni nada además porque lo aria por una chica que acababa de conocer

\- su cabello ser falso, ser muy obvio que es peluca- intento hacerse oídos sordos

\- valla no lo había notado- empezó a cantar aquella muchacha, todos la observaban mucho y sobretodo los hombres, pudo sentir como sus miradas en un momento se cruzaron, pero aquella muchacha voltea el rostro hacia el lado contrario, dejando a ranma muy sorprendido por la actitud, acaso la conocía.

\- porque mirar mucho a chica falsa- dijo al darse cuenta de cómo la miraba

\- no la llames así y si no la miro no sabré como es la canción

\- tener razón, a mí no me gusta, ser mejor para hombre- no se dieron que este último comentario fue escuchado por el dueño del lugar dejándolo con dudas

Al terminar la canción ranma pudo ver como aquella muchacha se marchaba, a causa del viento se pudo ver como en aquella melena rubia resaltaban unos cabellos azules.

\- akane- susurro mientras la siguió, pero fue interrumpido por shampoo que antes de que este pudiera alcanzar a la chica, se puso delante de él impidiéndole el paso.

\- no me digas que tu ir tras chica falsa- interrogo shampoo

\- no para nada, como crees eso shampoo

\- no tomarme por tonta, la acabare-así shampoo fue tras ella con intenciones no muy buenas, pero tampoco llego a su destino ya que fue interrumpida por dos personas que odiaba de verdad.

\- ¡RAN-CHAN!-

-¡RANMA MI AMOR!-

\- Ukyo, kodachi que hacen aquí- dijo el peli negro muy sorprendido al darse cuenta de la llegada de sus demás "prometidas"

\- ¡no intervenir en cita con airén!- contesto mientras se ponía en posición de combate-

\- mi ranma jamás saldría con una plebeya como tú- exclamo kodachi enojada mientras que con su listón hizo que un tornado de rosas negras cambiara su vestuario a un leotardo verde.

\- apuesto que lo chantajeaste diciéndole que tenías la cura de su maldición o lo hechizaste, ¡es muy común viniendo de ti!- una furiosa ukyo se abalanzo hacia la amazona, que esta solo lo esquivo para luego darle una patada en la boca del estómago, pero no tomo en cuenta que el listón de kodachi le sujetaba el cuello, dejándola sin aliento, ukyo al recuperarse del golpe lanza unas espátulas haciendo que estas hicieran pedazos al listón.

\- KODACHI, no puedes ser tan cobarde como para ornar a alguien- defendió a pesar de todo a shampoo después ataco a kodachi y esta huyo lanzando rosas negras mientras decía - JOJOJOJOJOJOJO, NO SE METAN CON MIGO PLEBELLAS-

La joven de ojos azules al darse vuelta pudo ver como ranma se encontraba ayudando a shampoo, se les acercó, ya que a pesar de ser rivales en el amor, nunca permitiría que la venciera alguien que no era ella.

\- como se encuentra-

\- solo esta inconsciente, estará bien-

\- esta Kodachi me las pagara-

-a pesar de que siempre pelean, te preocupa su estado- dijo ranma muy sincero

-.-se sonrojo ante tales palabras- pero que dices ran-chan- se paró mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas- solo lo hice porque lo que hizo no está permitido en el combate- volteo el rostro- pero cuando despierte, dile que venga a buscarme, la estaré esperando- y así se marchó mientras gritaba- ESTA VEZ SI LA VENZERE-

-creo que la tengo que llevar con el Doctor Tofu- recogió el cuerpo de la amazona y fue saltando hasta su consultorio, al llegar le contó a Tofu lo que había pasado y este atendió a shampoo. Al volver con ranma que se encontraba esperando, ya que se sentía culpable, porque la pelea fue causada porque él tenía una cita con shampoo.

\- tranquilo solo esta inconsciente, gracias a Ukyo ella esta bien.

\- me alegro pero ahora tengo que marcharme- dijo nervioso, la verdad no quería llegar tarde porque si no akane le reclamaría por haber estado con shampoo, además de que ya era tarde

\- cierto es muy tarde, akane debe de estar preocupada por ti-

\- q… que, quien dijo que quería llegar por akane- dijo ligeramente sonrojado

\- yo nunca dije eso, pero si lo quieres tomar así- sonrió después de esta pequeña conversación el joven de la trenza se marchó en dirección a la casa Tendo, al llegar procuro entrar por entrar por la puerta trasera, no tenía intenciones de pelearse con akane.

\- ranma, tranquilo que akane no llego todavía- una voz desconocida se oyó desde las escaleras, asustando de sobremanera a ranma, al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que la voz venia de Naviki.

\- ha, que haces Naviki, como si me importara lo que dijese esa marimacho-

\- entonces porque te ocultas- señalo la puerta trasera abierta.

\- solo porque no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que llegaba tarde, o si no pensarían mal de mi

\- porque te fuiste con shampoo-

\- apuesto que trataras de chantajearme con esto, ¿verdad?, porque no creo que lo agás gratis

\- que malo y yo que solo te quiera decir algo- dijo sarcásticamente

\- y que es

\- pero que despistado eres cuñadito, como ya te lo había dicho, akane no se encuentra en casa, así que no tienes de que preocuparte-.

\- como que no llego todavía- exclamo ranma

\- como oíste-

\- y porque todos están muy tranquilos, es tarde, podría haberle pasado algo malo.

\- es que llamo y dijo que se quedaría a dormir en la casa de su amigo- dijo divertida pero aun así se mantenía tranquila.

\- su…su amigo- susurro ranma, pudo sentir como su sangre ardía, como de la rabia y celos salía como humo por sus orejas, antes de decir algo insolente como siempre lo hacía, estallo en risa Naviki.- ¿de qué te ríes?

\- te estoy mintiendo, solo quería saber cómo reaccionarias- se sostenía el estómago, ya que tanto reír hacia que le doliera.

\- IDIOTA- grito para después irse a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con fuerza- quien se cree que es para burlarse de mí de ese modo- suspiro resignado- donde estará akane, estará molesta.

Así que prefirió dormirse, preocupado pero aun así se encontraba cansado, no pudo dormir bien, se levantó más o menos a las 3 de la mañana y se dirigió a la cocina, por un vaso de leche hasta que un pensamiento invadió su mente, ¿akane habrá llegado? termino de beber y se dirigió a el cuarto de su prometida. Toco la puerta levemente y no hubo respuesta, lo intento por segunda y nada.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta y pudo ver que ella no se encontraba aquí, preocupado decidió ir a buscarla por toda la casa pero no la encontró. Tal vez llamo mientras él se encontraba dormido.

\- donde se habrá metido esta tonta.

* * *

Holis \ (^-^)/

Creo que en este episodio no tarde tanto tiempo, ojala les guste. Besos, nos leemos luego.

Voto 1: Inuyasha Voto 2: Ranma

Voten a quienes quieran.

Haro Adrianne: mmm ranma, creo que en este episodio es más ranma que akane jajajaj, a mi igual me encanta ranma x akane, me parecen una linda pareja.

ZURGAN: si al igual que a mí a veces cansa un poco siempre ranma x akane y si aparece un personaje nuevo siempre termina ganando, por eso metí un personaje con el que no pueda competir. Ya que inuyasha es súper fuerte y obvio apuesto. No, ranma quedara solo, sólito jajajaj.

Ranmakane fan: mmm todavía no sé qué puede pasar jajajaja, no mentira, quiero que Inuyasha sea feliz pero el mayor problema será que tendrá que pelear contra el amor de su vida. Y no ganara. (uuuu te hice spoiler jajajajajajaja).

Patohf: siii ranma x akane abra. Guau que loca pareja, una vez lei un Bankotsu x Akane. Ojla te guste este episodio.


End file.
